Slow Burn
by FenixRises
Summary: Cyrus knows how he feels about Jonah, but should he risk telling him at the cost of losing his best friend?, Only one way to find out, remember patience is a virtue.
1. Why Wouldn't He Tell Me?

I do not own, work for, or know anyone who works on and for Disney Channel's television program Andi Mack.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Cyrus Goodman walked into Jefferson Middle School Friday morning almost a week has past since his bar mitzvah, Cyrus felt proud of himself for having the courage to come out to Andi, one of his best friends.

"Step by step" he told himself, hoping someday he had the courage to come out to the world, and more importantly his family. He knew how his set of parents felt about people who identified as gay and bisexual amongst other things. While they have never said a bad word about anyone of the LGBT community, but would they have the same thoughts and opinions when it was their own child.

He didn't get the chance to start to feel himself ride that train of thought as it was interrupted, by none other then the captain of school's basketball team TJ Kippen.

"whats up Cyrus"

"Oh hey TJ"

"Thanks for inviting me to your party this weekend"

"Yeah did you have fun"

TJ shrugged his shoulders "Yeah it was cool, anyway hows Jonah doing he looked bad when I last saw him"

"What do you mean? Did something happen to Jonah?!" Cyrus could feel himself start to worry about his best friend and his crush, he really hoped nothing bad had happened to Jonah, at his own bar mitzvah at that.

"I don't know what happened but when I saw him, but he didn't look like himself, I think he had a panic attack"

Cyrus could not believe his ears, should he even believe TJ? He lied to Buffy about passing her the ball at the basketball game. Then again Cyrus had no reason not to believe him about something like this, especially after the moment they shared on the swings in the park where he felt he saw a side of TJ that no one else probably has seen before.

"Are you sure that's what it was TJ?" Cyrus asked his friend.

"I mean I'm pretty sure, thats what it looked like, my cousin gets anxiety attacks and they look the same, plus he looked scared and just not himself, so I grabbed one of your dads, because I thought he could help Jonah." TJ told his smaller friend.

"Then why didn't he tell me about it?"

"Who didn't tell you about it? your dad?" TJ asked Cyrus.

"No not my dad. Jonah why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I don't know Cyrus, maybe Jonah doesn't want anyone to know, because be real would you honestly want anyone to know" TJ said while shrugging his shoulders once more.

"No I guess your right, but still I just thought he would trust me enough to tell me" Cyrus said feeling himself getting down.

"Look I gotta get to class, see ya later underdog, try not to think too much about it, if Jonah wants to tell you, let him tell you on his time." TJ said as he strutted off to his class

Cyrus nodded as he waved goodbye to his friend, wanting to believe TJ was right. Cyrus sighed as he started to make his way to his own class, hoping Jonah was okay.

* * *

(Lunch Time)

Cyrus walked out of his class and headed towards the cafeteria seeing his friends, the good hair crew as he had coined them, already at the table they usually sat at, and of course seeing Jonah with them, which brought a smile to his face. After grabbing his food and sitting down next to Jonah, he started to internally feel conflicted on how he should bring up to Jonah that he knows about the panic attack he had or if Cyrus should even bring it up at all, once they were alone of course. Before Cyrus could continue with his internal thought Andi spoke bringing him out of his thought process.

"Hello Cyrus did you even hear what I said?" She said noticing her friend starting to space out.

Cyrus shaking his head looking now at Andi, not realizing he was zoning out, "No sorry, guess I was lost in my own head, what did you say?"

"I said since Buffy and I are gonna go to The Fringe after school did you wanna come with us or did you have plans already?" Andi asked.

"Actually I was hoping Jonah could teach me some more skateboard stuff" Cyrus said secretly hoping he could use this time to see if Jonah would tell him about the panic attack.

Jonah turned to his friend "Really Cy Guy, that would be docious magocious, I just learned a new trick too you should see it." He said as he flashed his signature smile.

Cyrus feeling himself get weaker after looking at the facial features of the popular boy. "Yeah I'd love to see your new trick."

"Lets just hope you don't end up in the emergency room again." Buffy said chiming in.

"Nah, Cyrus is gonna be fine second time is always better then the first." Jonah said confidently

"What do you guys have to go to The Fringe for anyway?" Cyrus asked his lady friends.

"My mom's boss is having us help with some new makeup products and Bex wants Buffy and I to be her guinea pigs."

"I don't know even why she needs us to help, is she gonna pay us at least for helping your mom?" Buffy asked somewhat annoyed that they might be working for nothing.

"I'm sure Bex will get us some way of compensation maybe some cool new makeup stuff, but come on we better get to class Buffy I wanna talk to the teacher about something she said yesterday, before class starts. "Andi said as Buffy and her stood up to go to their next class leaving the two boys alone.

"See you guys and Buffy I'll talk to you later" Cyrus told his friends knowing Buffy would want details later on what might be going on, before turning his attention to his crush. "So Jonah, I was hoping after you showed me some more skateboarding stuff you would wanna come over and spend the night," Cyrus not wanting to sound desperate to spend time with his crush "we could have a bros night, I could show you the new game I got for my xbox with my bar mitzvah money."

Jonah chuckling "Sure Cy, that sounds fun, I'll just meet you after school by my locker so I can get my board and we can go to the skate park."

"Sounds like a plan bra." Cyrus said trying to sound cool.

Hearing the bell ring signaling the end of lunch, both of the boys left to head to their respective classes, with Cyrus hoping that Jonah would trust him enough to tell him about the panic attack he had the night of his bar mitzvah.

* * *

(During Math Class)

PA System: Cyrus Goodman, please report to the office please.

Cyrus got a lot of oohs and aahs from his classmates thinking what kind of trouble the goody too shoes Cyrus could be in.

Dr Metcalfe wanted to call Cyrus into his office so he could talk to the student about the video he had wanted him to make for the new incoming students, wanting to know why it was Jonah Beck in front of the camera and not Cyrus as he asked him to be the one in front of the camera.

"Hello Cyrus please sit down."

"I'm not in any trouble am I Dr. Metcalfe?" Cyrus asked the principal worried not really knowing why he was called into his office.

"Well it depends, do you have any idea on why I might have called you into my office?"

Cyrus shaking his head, the only thing that could come to it was the video. "Does it have anything to do with the video me and Jonah made?"

"First its Jonah and I, not me and Jonah, but yes thats exactly why I called you in here today. Cyrus I asked you to be the star of the video, and do you know why I did that?"

"No sir I don't, I wasn't sure why you would want me to be the star I'm not on any teams, I'm not one of the pop"

"Alright stop, Cyrus thats one of the reasons why I did choose you to be the star of my video. You may not be any of those things, but you are a great student and someone I feel a lot of students can connect with."

Cyrus turning his head to look at his principal as if telling him to continue

"You're someone who I feel is genuine with his friends and with himself, students need that, they need someone to look up to, and yes they can ultimately look up to anyone they choose, but if I had a say in who they could look up to I would like them to look to you for advice because I know you'll do right by them."

Cyrus feeling his face get flush with slight embarrassment and pride, not knowing his principal thought so highly of him. "So I take it you weren't happy with Jonah being in front the camera then instead of behind it."

"I wouldn't say I was unhappy, the video itself turned out fine, just wasn't what I had originally planned for it."

"Dr. Metcalfe, I know you wanted me in front of the camera, but did you see the way Jonah looked in the video, he looked like a natural, a modern day Clark Gable if say so myself."

The principal not wanting to lie to the child on how good the video did turn out, "Yes Cyrus the video came out great, just next time please just remember there is more then one star in the skies, you're dismissed please go see Miss Stetson for a late pass to your next class."

"Thank you sir, for everything" Cyrus said feeling almost a new confidence about himself, before going to get the pass for his next class.

After his last class, Cyrus stopped by his locker to drop off the text books he wouldn't need for the weekend. After unlocking his locker he opened it up to see the space otter jersey that was given to him by his crush Jonah Beck, which brought a smile to his face, Cyrus still couldn't believe Jonah made him the team's MVP, he wasn't even on the team, thinking back to the conversation he had with Dr. Metcalfe, maybe the principal was right, Cyrus thought. Maybe just because he play on the team that didn't make him a part of the team nonetheless, even better since Jonah gave him the jersey he must think of him more then just a fan, another smile came to Cyrus face as he closed his locker and headed over to Jonah's to wait for the ultimate frisbee player.

Jonah finished talking to his teacher and walked to his locker to see his best friend Cyrus already there waiting for him. After grabbing his board he turned to his friend, "So Cy ready to learn some gnarly tricks?"

"You know it Jolamajama." Cyrus said once again trying to use his cool guy voice

Jonah smiling as he shook his head at the boy, knowing Cyrus was genuinely trying. "Come on Cyguy, lets go." Jonah said as he was happy he had someone like Cyrus in his life, through all the bad times, like the episode he had at his friends bar mitzvah which he wasn't sure if he'd want to tell the boy, but he was lucky to have a friend like Cyrus who always kept him in good spirits and made him a happier person.

Both of the boys made their way out of the school and on to their next adventure, both having so many thoughts running thru their heads. Cyrus hoping his friend would tell him about what happened at the party. And Jonah debating if he should tell his friend but deciding he would tell him why he had his panic attack when he felt the time was right.

* * *

Thats it for chapter one, please remember to read, review, and recommend to your friends, just keep one thing in mind this is my first time writing a story

Thanks again everyone, remember to always Rise Like a Fenix


	2. Oh

I do not own, work for, or know anyone who works on and for Disney Channel's television program Andi Mack. Side note, thank to all those who have read and reviewed my first story I'm glad so many of you out there like it so much.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Cyrus was elated as his crush Jonah Beck was showing him more skateboarding tricks, and while he wasn't getting the hang out like he would hope, he was still enjoying the time he was able to spend with his best friend nonetheless. Though Cyrus still worried about what might have brought upon Jonah's panic attack at the bar mitzvah, he would have to take TJ's advice and if Jonah wanted to tell him, he should let his friend tell him when and if he was ready.

Jonah stood and watched his friend try some new skateboard moves, while his form still left some to be desired he was happy to have something Cyrus and him could do together. Jonah remembered the first time he had tried Cyrus how to skateboard and how the young boy ended up at the hospital. Jonah laughed to himself as he remembered how Cyrus came out in the wheelchair and how all his friends thought the worst, only to be relieved when it revealed that all Cyrus had was a broken thumb.

"Whats so funny Jonah?" Cyrus asked his friend hearing the boy chuckling behind him.

"Oh nothing, I was just remembering how you messed with me, Andi, and Buffy when you broke your thumb."

"Yeah, your guy's facial expressions were hilarious, you all thought I was really hurt." Cyrus laughed as he remembered the prank. "Jonah why don't you show me that new trick you were talking about at lunch, I'm not getting the hang of this."

"Cyrus you're doing great, are you sure you wanna quit now, try that trick I showed you one last time, who knows you might land it." Jonah said confident in his friend that he could do it, internally thinking Cyrus could do anything he wanted, I just wish he could see him how I see him.

"I doubt that but okay one more time." Cyrus said he gave the ollie trick Jonah showed him one last attempt and successfully landing it, turning to his friend with pure excitement. "Jonah did you see that! I did it, I landed the trick, thank you so much for teaching, your awesome thank you." Cyrus spoke as he he couldn't contain his excitement.

"I knew you could do it man, you can do anything you put your mind to" Jonah told his friend, truly happy his friend successfully landed the ollie.

"Well now that I did it, its your turn, show me that trick you were talking about." Cyrus really did want to see Jonah do his new trick, as his crush was obviously better at skateboarding then him. Cyrus thought to himself, then again Jonah was good at anything, he could turn dirt into gold. He thought so highly of his crush, sometimes that made him smile other times it hurt like right now, because Cyrus believed Jonah would never see him as he saw Jonah, he was sure Jonah would never feel for him in the same ways he felt for Jonah.

"Alright just stand right here and watch this." Jonah said he hopped on his board and rode towards the skatepark's rails.

With Cyrus watching his friend ride the rails so smoothly, he was scared the boy might slip and land on the rail, but thankfully none of that happened.

"Wow Jonah that was awesome, I thought maybe you might slip and I started to worry but you never slipped, that was so cool."

"Thanks Cyguy I'm getting kinda hungry though, you wanna hit the spoon before we go to your house?" Jonah said as he felt his stomach grumble

"Sure we could get some baby taters and milkshakes yum" Cyrus said excited to get his favorite item from his favorite diner.

The two young boys collected their stuff and began to walk the short distance to the spoon, upon entering they saw Jonah's ex girlfriend Amber. Cyrus feeling his stomach get a little uneasy seeing the girl, he never did care for her, he always felt like she automatically knew about his feelings for Jonah, like she knew before even Cyrus himself knew he had feelings for his friend.

"Lets grab a booth Cyrus" Jonah said as they grabbed the usual booth by the window.

"Can I get something started for you guys?" The blonde asked the two, wondering where the other two from their little group was.

"Yeah we'll get the usual, taters and two chocolate milkshakes please" Cyrus said knowing no matter what the blonde tried to do, no one would ruin the time he got to spend with Jonah. "So Jonah, how are you man?" Cyrus said turning to look at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Jonah began to worry does Cyrus know about his panic attack, he felt himself starting to get short of breath, Cyrus couldn't have found out did he. Jonah really did not want to talk about that, at least not right now and not here.

"I mean with Andi, I heard she's been talking with that new guy from the bar mitzvah, she told me his name was Walker." Cyrus said subconsciously reassuring his friend.

"Oh, that" Jonah felt a sigh of relief as that it wasn't the panic attack Cyrus was talking about, maybe he doesn't know about it. Cyrus's dad did say there was patient doctor confidentiality. "I'm doing okay, she told me she felt like she was free from her feelings about me, and at first it hurt and it scared me, but when I really thought about it I don't think I want a girlfriend right now"

Cyrus listened to his friend, wondering if he should ask why it scared him, but then again did he really hear what he thought he heard, maybe there was hope for him yet. Cyrus didn't get to finish his thought as the two boys were once again interrupted but the ex girlfriend of Jonah.

"Here you guys go" She said as she placed the milkshakes and baby taters in front of the two. "So wheres Andi and Buffy, the other two of your group?"

"They're at Andi's mom's job, doing some stuff for her and her boss" Jonah said not realizing that Andi probably wouldn't have wanted Amber to know.

"Oh haven't seen you all in a while, thought maybe you guys were starting to avoid me." Amber said as she walked back to the kitchen to resume doing her job.

The two boy's conversation began to range from things about their classes to the next season for the space otters and what that meant for the team.

"So Cy, with you being our teams MVP, I got good news for you" Jonah said excited to share his good news with his best friend.

"Whats that?" Cyrus asked wondering what good news his friend could have about the space otters.

"I talked to to Dr Metcalfe, and told him since your always there for our games and helping us out in everything we do, I told him I want you to officially be a part of the team so anytime we have to travel for a game you'll get to come."

"Wow really I don't what to say" Feeling himself almost speechless again like when Jonah gave him the space otters MVP shirt, "Thank you Jonah" Cyrus said as he grabbed onto Jonah's hand.

"No thank you Cyrus" said Jonah as he felt his face blush when Cyrus grabbed his onto his hand.

"Oh sorry" Cyrus saying as he felt a little embarrassed for grabbing onto his friends hand, having to remind himself friends don't hold hands.

"Its fine man, we better finish our milkshakes so we can go, I wanna see that new game you were talking about at lunch"

The two boys paid their bill and finished off their baby taters and their milkshakes before heading off to the Goodman home.

* * *

(At the Goodman house)

"Come on Cyguy show me this game" Jonah said excited to see this new game, with Cyrus not giving him any information about what it is.

"Ok hold on let start up my xbox, so the game is called Fortnite" Cyrus told his friend as the system loaded up. "Think like the hunger games but in game form."

"Sweet I bet its awesome then can we both play?" Jonah asked his friend.

Cyrus shook his head, "No not at the same time, but if you downloaded it for your xbox when you got home we both could play it online. They have a free version it's called battle royale edition, this one I have is the deluxe founder's pack."

Jonah nodded "Oh well thats cool still, do you wanna play first since its your house?"

"No you go first, I insist you're my guest, you should go first."

"Okay thanks man" Said the shaggy haired boy as the game loaded up

Cyrus began to watch his friend play the game, he got using his bar mitzvah money. He would help his friend when he needed it, seeing Jonah began to pick up the game fairly quickly. Cyrus started to think about his panic attack again and what might have brought it on, he thought back to what Jonah said at the spoon about Andi telling Jonah she was free of her feelings for him and that scared him. He wondered why that would scare Jonah.

Jonah looked back at his friend after dying again, he noticed Cyrus lost in his thoughts. He wondered what could the boy be thinking about.

Both kids were broken out of their respective thoughts by Cyrus's stepmom as she called them both to dinner.

"So boys how was school today?" She asked as they sat down hearing them thank her for dinner.

"School was good, I got called into the principals office though." Cyrus told his stepmom

Jonah looked at his friend wondering why he was called to the office. He was sure he couldn't have gotten in trouble, Cyrus was an excellent student.

"What why, you didn't do something you weren't supposed to do did you? Cyrus Goodman I thought we all raised you better then that." Cyrus's stepmom frantically said.

"Mom no, Dr Metcalfe called me into his office to talk about the video Jonah and I made for him." The young boy said reassuring his stepmother.

"He wasn't mad I was in front of the camera was he Cy?" Jonah asked hoping he didn't get his friend in trouble.

"No he wasn't mad, he said it wasn't what he had planned but the video itself turned out good."

"Oh well at least you didn't get into trouble, how about you Jonah, how are you doing?" The mother asked her sons best friend, finding out what happened at her sons bar mitzvah by prying it out of her husband.

Jonah began to worry again, knowing his friends stepmother must know about the panic attack. He decided to play it off and just act casual. "Um, I'm doing fine, kind of nervous I have a test in my science class next week, and science is my worst class."

Cyrus noticed the shift in his friends attitude when his stepmother asked Jonah how he was doing. She must know about the panic attack too, figuring she got it out of my dad Cyrus thought.

"Well I'm sure you will do fine honey" She said, realizing Jonah must not be ready to talk about his panic attack quite yet, she left the boys to eat as she wanted to finish her work in the office.

The two friends finished their food and went back upstairs to resume playing video games.

"Ok Cyrus your turn show me how its done." Jonah said wanting to see his friend take his turn and play his game.

"You sure I can play this game anytime, its your first time playing it you should keep playing" Cyrus said not wanting to trigger his friend to have another panic attack, not really knowing how one would trigger.

Jonah sighed realizing that his best friend knows about his panic attack "You know don't you Cyrus?" he asked his friend knowing that this conversation was coming sooner or later.

"No I don't" Cyrus said before knowing he should just be honest with his friend so he wouldn't lose him. "I mean yes, I know you had a panic attack and that was why you left my bar mitzvah early, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Cyrus I knew if told you, you'd think of me differently and thats not something I want."

"I'd never think of you any differently, your my friend, your Jonah Beck"

"Well I think differently of me Cy"

"I didn't know Jonah I'm sorry, its just I worry about you, so much." said Cyrus starting to mentally beat himself up for not knowing how to help his friend.

"Why? Why do you worry so much about me Cyrus?" Jonah said wanting to know why Cyrus cared so much.

"Because your my friend and I don't like to see you going thru bad times." Cyrus pulled his friend into a hug not wanting to let go, not even caring how it made him look.

Jonah felt himself get wrapped up in the hug from his best friend, feeling safe he let his emotions go he began to cry into his friends shoulder. "I don't want anyone else to know Cyrus, not yet anyway I wanna tell them on my time, please don't tell anyone." Jonah pulled back from the hug and looked at his friend. "How did you find out anyway?"

"TJ asked me how you, he said you looked off when he saw you. He assumed I knew what happened, but I didn't know and that scared me, because I thought you trusted me enough to tell me."

"Cyrus I trust you more then anyone, but this isn't something I can just talk about like anything else."

"I understand that, I'm sorry Jonah" Cyrus knowing it was time to be honest with his friend about his crush "Plus I like you"

Jonah looked at his friend, wondering if he heard him right, deciding to play it off "I like you too Cyrus"

Cyrus let out a breath of air and said "No Jonah, I like you like you"

Jonah didn't know how to respond quite yet, so he just said the first thing that came to his head.

"Oh"

* * *

Wow so a longer chapter two, Jonah found out Cyrus likes him likes him, how will he respond, you'll have to find out in chapter three

As always please remember to read, review, and recommend to your friends, just keep one thing in mind this is my first time writing a story

Thanks again everyone, remember to always Rise Like a Fenix


	3. You'd Never Lose Me

I do not own, work for, or know anyone who works on and for Disney Channel's television program Andi Mack. Side note, once again thank to all those who have continued to read and review my first story I'm happy so many of you out there like it. Chapter three is here and it picks up right where chapter two left off.

* * *

Cyrus should have known, he should've knew Jonah would never like him in the same way he liked the ultimate frisbee player. The smaller boy felt his whole world slipping out from under him, he felt crushed. One word was all it took for Cyrus to know he now just lost his best friend as well. He didn't know what else to say so he just repeated what Jonah said.

"O-oh?" this time Cyrus said it more as a question then a statement.

Jonah noticed his best friends body language and noticed how his friend looked sad with what he had said. Jonah sighed and began to explain.

"Cyrus, I said oh because, for one, I didn't even know you were gay, and two I didn't know you had feelings for me. I mean I guessed but I wasn't sure."

Cyrus looked up at Jonah not knowing where the boy could be going with his explanation. Cyrus wasn't going to hold his breath, there wasn't any way Jonah could feel the same for me Cyrus thought to himself.

"Cyrus you know that I had a panic attack, but what you don't know is why I had a panic attack."

Cyrus wiped his eyes feeling them get wet from thinking the worst. "No I don't know why, why did you have one, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to though." The jewish boy felt himself ramble.

Jonah shook his head, knowing it was time his friend knew the truth about his panic attack.

"I had a panic attack because, because I saw the fortune teller at your bar mitzvah earlier and she told me that I would lose someone really close to me . At first I thought that meant Andi because after I saw the fortune teller Andi talked to me and told me she was free of her feelings for me. I said earlier that Andi telling me she was free of her feelings scared me, and it did but not for the reason you probably think Cy."

"Then why did it scare you Jonah?" Cyrus asked his friend and still his crush.

"It scared me because I thought if I lost Andi, that meant I would lose you too Cyrus" Jonah said this with sadness in his voice.

Cyrus noticed Jonah's voice break as he said it scared him to lose Cyrus too. "Why would it scare you to lose me too?"

"Because Cyrus I like you too, like you like you." Jonah said with confidence knowing it was time to be true to his heart and to be honest with his crush.

"Y-you do?" Cyrus could not believe his hears, was he dreaming, someone pinch me he thought, wait no he'd bruise if someone pinched him. His crush liked him back, and in the same way he liked Jonah. Cyrus felt his heart soar, the Jonah Beck liked him back.

Jonah smiled as he felt his cheeks get warm with a blush.

"Yes Cyrus I like you too, and thats why it scared me because if I thought I lost Andi, I thought I would lose you too and thats not something I want"

"Jonah, you, you would never lose me, I will always be here for you no matter what" Cyrus said because even if both of the boys liked each other, he knew they were friends first.

Jonah smiled and looked down as if he was hearing exactly what he needed.

"So what does this mean for us Jonah?" Cyrus truly wanted to know where the two went from here. "Does this mean we're boyfriends?" he said excitedly.

"You know I don't like labels Cyrus, but I know one thing. Every time we're together when we hang out, I'm happier when I'm with you. I know when I'm around you I don't feel like I have to impress you, I don't feel like I have to be somebody that I'm not. When I'm around you I get to just be myself, and I don't want that to stop."

"I know you said you don't like labels, so does that mean you don't wanna be my boyfriend?" Cyrus asked somewhat happy but at the same time he felt sad while Jonah said he liked him back, he didn't sound positive he wanted to be with him. Maybe he just wants to be my friend, Cyrus felt himself starting to get sad again.

"I didn't say that" Jonah sighed before continuing "Cyrus I know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about me, but I just don't want to ruin what we have already, what if we don't work out."

"Jonah we wouldn't ruin what we have because we were friends first, and if we don't work out then we can go back to being friends, but we owe to it ourselves to at least give this a try."

Jonah nodded, while he was scared about what people might think of him, Cyrus was right they did owe it to each other and themselves to at least give it a try.

"I know you're right Cyrus, its just I'm scared, the thought of telling anyone else..."

Cyrus remembered his talk with his friend Buffy, and he remembered how her words helped him be okay with who he was. He wanted to be there for Jonah, every step of the way. "You'll be okay Jonah, I'll be right here with you. You don't have to tell anyone until you're ready to tell them, plus I told you I would never leave you, I meant that" Cyrus spoke as he looked into Jonah's eyes.

When Jonah looked back at Cyrus Goodman, he felt safe looking back into his eyes, it was then Jonah knew that everything would be okay.

"Thank you Cyrus, but if you can take things slow with me, then yes I'll be your boyfriend. But we can't tell anyone yet, not until I feel ready."

The young jewish boy felt overjoyed hearing Jonah Beck say he would be his boyfriend. At the same time Cyrus knew that things would have to be taken slow that way Jonah could feel comfortable before wanting to tell people. But Cyrus couldn't help being excited about his biggest dream finally coming true. "Really so your my boyfriend, I cant believe this is really happening. The Jonah Beck is my boyfriend, I want to shout it from the mountains" Cyrus knew he couldn't say anything yet, not to anyone. "But I know we can't, as much as I would love to tell Buffy and Andi, I know we can tell them when you're ready. But Jonah Beck is my boyfriend EEEE."

Jonah laughed at his boyfriend's reaction, wow boyfriend he thought, that was something he'd have to get used to saying. "So nothing else is gonna change between us though right Cyrus?"

"Jonah I'm not going anywhere you've got nothing to worry about, you just did what I thought would never happen, you said you would be my boyfriend. You have no idea how happy I am right now. If you think I'm gonna let this feeling go away, then your crazy I wanna live in this moment with you forever." Cyrus was truly happier then what he thought he could be, nothing could ruin this night for him.

Jonah smiled and nodded Cyrus was right, he too didn't want this to end. Jonah knew every moment he spent with Cyrus had made him happier. "One thing is going to change though, your not Cy-Guy anymore."

Cyrus looked at his boyfriend, he still couldn't believe that he could say that. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops but he knew that he couldn't, at least not right now. "I'm not?" he asked Jonah wondering what he could mean by that.

"No your not, because your My Guy now." Jonah said finally feeling himself happier then he has felt in a very long time.

"Yay, I'm your guy, that is docious magocious" Cyrus said excitedly shaking his hands while using his boyfriends signature catchphrase.

Jonah chuckled as Cyrus used his phrase, he couldn't help but smile.

"So can I do one thing Jonah, its something I have wanted to do since I knew I had a crush on you" Cyrus asked his boyfriend, hoping Jonah would say yes to his request.

Jonah raised his eyebrows at Cyrus, having a feeling his boyfriend knew what he wanted to do but decided to play along anyway. "Whats that Cy?"

"Can I, um can I kiss you?, if not thats fine I don't wanna rush you. But I really want to kiss you" Cyrus felt himself get nervous as he rambled about asking to kiss Jonah.

"Only if I get to kiss you back Cyrus Goodman." Jonah chuckled as he himself wanted to kiss Cyrus, having never kissed a boy Jonah never thought he would have a boyfriend either, nonetheless one who made him feel the way Cyrus made him feel.

"Okay, so how do we do this? Do you you want me to lean to the right or left." The younger boy said nervously.

"How about we both lean in and do what feels right okay."

"Okay Jonah" Cyrus said as he couldn't believe he was about to kiss Jonah Beck, Jonah Beck was about to kiss him, this was something Cyrus knew not even his best friend Andi got to do.

With that said both boys leaned in and tenderly pressed their lips onto each others enjoying their first kiss together.

Cyrus enjoyed the feeling of Jonah Beck's lips on his, he never got the same feeling kissing Iris, he couldn't believe it he was kissing Jonah Beck, The Jonah Beck was kissing him back too, this was surely something he never thought would happen.

Jonah closed his eyes as he held his boyfriend's face in his hands, he too enjoyed the sweet kiss, their first kiss. Jonah hoped they could have more of these, Cyrus's lips were like no one else's. Even his kisses with Amber didn't feel as good as this one kiss with Cyrus did, Jonah knew this is what was supposed to happen. He felt at peace as he kissed his boyfriend. Jonah wanted to push the kiss further, but knew it would be better if he just enjoyed this tender kiss with Cyrus.

Both boys pulled apart from their sweet kiss, and looked into the others eyes.

"Woah" was all either boy said.

* * *

Yay so we finally get some Jyrus action, thank you all for being patient with this chapter, even though its a bit shorter then the other chapters, I didn't want to overdo this chapter with other things, I wanted to focus on the interaction and how Jonah felt about Cyrus. I'm sorry if the boys seem a bit out of character, I felt it was necessary for the action to heat up between them. Chapter 4 should be out sometime soon

As always please remember to read, review, and recommend to your friends, just keep one thing in mind this is my first time writing a story

Thank you again to everyone I truly love how much you all enjoy this story, remember to always Rise Like a Fenix


End file.
